


Time Goes By

by twilightscribe



Series: 25 Day OTP Holiday Challenge [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: 25 day OTP Holiday Challenge, Christmas, Complete, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long while, he feels content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea  
>  **Words:** 382 words

There wasn't a fire place in Barnaby's apartment, but the huge screen on the wall could be set to display a roaring fire. The light from it threw warm, flickering light on the walls and floor of the main room. It was late and Kaede had already gone to bed, taking up the small guest room which had been hurriedly furnished for her.

Outside the large window was a flurry of snow. It had started out earlier that day as a couple of fluffy flakes, but now it was well on its way to a full snowstorm; the city lights were faint blurs of colour in a sea of white.

Now, it was just the two of them. There still wasn't any real furniture in the main room aside from that one chair and Barnaby was sprawled out on the floor, leaning against the chair. There was a half-full bottle of wine sitting on the table along with two empty glasses.

Kotetsu returned from checking on Kaede – he did that frequently, as though he was afraid she was just going to disappear – and flopped down on the ground beside Barnaby. He ended up sprawled across the floor and Barnaby, his head resting comfortably in the young man's lap.

Not missing a beat, Barnaby gently ran his fingers through Kotetsu's hair. He admired the way that the flickering light from the fire on the screen made the warmth of Kotetsu's hair more apparent and made his eyes glow a deep, rich amber shade. Sometimes, it was like a punch in the gut and he couldn't quite understand or know how this had happened.

He'd never thought that he would ever be this happy or feel this content. It was an almost alien feeling.

Happiness was something that he could just barely remember from before. It was something that... that he only really linked to times spent with Kotetsu. Then, he had almost felt content; had for some time.

And he'd almost lost that.

Barnaby was jerked out of his dark thoughts by the contented humming noise Kotetsu was making. That made him smile and resist the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes Kotetsu was very much like a cat.

“Ne, Bunny?”

He let out a sigh, feeling more at ease than he had in a long time, “What is it?”

“Merry Christmas.”

**FIN.**


End file.
